itwfandomcom-20200213-history
ITW Trying to Hijack the Ryaga
Refered to fondly as Hijack, ITW Trying to Hijack the Ryaga was Derek H's first attempt at running an ITW, and most would call it an unqualified success for its time. The goal of the game was, as the name might suggest, to explore Derek Zerus Barona's base of operations, the spaceship Ryaga, in hopes of finding a way onto the bridge of the ship and taking control of it, thus earning rewards and a cash prize for succeeding. Of course, the ship was guarded with lethal force, and any sendee that ran into a member of Derek's group would be lucky to live to tell about it. The game had a few bumps, including an entire stretch of time in which Derek found himself without a computer at all, but was for the most part, an enjoyable experience all around. Hijack's Unique Qualities In an attempt to make his game different from the ones that had come before it, Derek ended up (accidentally) pioneering several update tricks that would end up becoming mainstays in how ITWs were run, including: *Multi-paragraph writeups. Prior to Hijack, most updates were done in a single post, with each send usually getting one or perhaps two sentences of attention showing whatever happened to them. By contrast, most writeups in Hijack were at least a paragraph long, and all of them were divided up by send, allowing players a much better idea of what happened to the person they sent. *Multiple and team sends. Every game before had been, with perhaps a few minor exceptions, had been a send one and you're done kind of deal. The number was limited for management reasons, but there was an allowance for sending more than one single person per round, at least after awhile. *Temp characters/Expanding the roster. The group of characters run by the topic creator usually stayed the same throughout the course of the ITW. While his core team at the time only consisisted of five people including his own avatar, Derek circumvented this by noting at the very beginning the option to use a oneshot character to stop sends whenever he wanted. Though this temp option often ended up being just a random cameo appearance of whatever show or game he was involved with at the time, it established the idea that the TC's options were not as set in stone as previously thought. Derek has once again taken this into account in his newest game, Eclipse. Miscellaneous notes *Hijack's updates were written entirely from the point of view of Derek Zerus Barona, telling the reader the events of things long after they've come to pass. This style of writing was thrown out for Eclipse, which uses a disassociated "Narrator Derek" character to report the events as they occur. *The inside of the Ryaga was, from a designer's perspective, perhaps one of the most insane places in the world. There was a temple inside the ship, for crying out loud. *At Hijack's end, Derek was quoted as saying "It was great, I loved every minute of it, I am never frelling putting myself through that again." We see how well that worked out for him. Category:Topics